Rana Introductory Arc
, The Visitor from Tibet]] The '''Rana Introductory Arc '''introduces and revolves around the third main character of the series, Rana Linchen. Background As the title of this Arc implies, this primarily features Rana Linchen, an 18 year old girl hailing from the rural areas of Nakartse, Tibet who is travelling to Japan to enrol into West Genetics. Initially, her face is not completely shown and her name is not said until she meets Kazuya. This Arc introduces the terms First Room Invitation and Stigma Body. The latter is discussed by Yumi Kim and Elize Schmitz in spite it being information which Elize and Kim are not supposed to have access to. It explains Kazuya Aoi's independent Freezing and why Kazuha Aoi was such an exceptional Pandora. The basic mechanisms of Freezing and the fact that most Pandoras can only house 4 Stigmata is revealed. It is also revealed that West Genetics is an island located off the coast of the mainland but close enough to be connected by train. The City near West Genetics is Shintoshi. Newly Introduced Characters Pandora *Rana Linchen Others *The Four Nameless Thugs Summary First Room Invitation In Tibet, Rana informs her elder monk that she wishes to leave. The elder allows it and blesses her journey, saying that the Goddess Kunlun will watch over her. The last thing he tells Rana is that she will have a "fated encounter". The elder tells Rana that she will befriend her Soulmate, a person who will resonate with her "Tears of Kunlun" and will be able to paralyse filthy beings. He advises Rana to go to West Genetics. In West Genetics, Kazuya is in his classroom listening to his teacher explain the basic battle formations. Bored, he is poked by Kaho Hiiragi. He sees Kaho holding up a note, asking "Ya' Free Afterwards?" Outside, Kazuya mentions that he wasn't seen Satellizer since the incident with Ingrid Bernstein and Leo Bernard. Kaho admonishes Kazuya for it and advices him again not to involve himself with the Untouchable Queen. Kaho says "Roses have thorns. And hers are extremely poisonous." only to find Satellizer standing behind. Kaho tries to think of an excuse but Satellizer pays no mind to her and instead orders Kazuya to follow her. Kazuya follows, leaving Kaho to wonder what is going on between the two. Satellizer and Kazuya are on the roof. Satellizer takes Kazuya's hand and holds it to her cheek. She confirms that Kazuya's touch does not repulse even though she cannot fully understand it. Kazuya admits that he too feels some sort of connection to Satellizer. Satellizer asks Kazuya if he can really perform Freezing without the need for an Ereinbar Set. Kazuya answers that he can but if the situation requires it. He tried to use Freezing after their confrontation with Ingrid and Leo but was met with no success. Hearing what she needed to hear, Satellizer concludes that Kazuya is the best suited to be her partner since he does not need an Ereinbar Set to use Freezing. They won't perform a Baptism but they will be partner from now on. Kazuya walks to the cafeteria to eat some hamburgers but finds a crowd waiting their turn to get some. Satellizer arrives and uses her reputation to make way so she can get burgers for herself and for Kazuya. While Kazuya is indeed grateful, he finds the tray full of burgers a bit too much. Off panel, Satellizer asks Kazuya to come to her room for their "First Time" to bond as partners. On Friday evening in the cafeteria, Kazuya is met by Kaho and Arthur Crypton. Both classmates are shocked to find out that Kazuya is officially becoming Satellizer's partner and are appalled since they did not perform the Baptism Ceremony. Kaho changes the subject asks if they want to go and do Karaoke. Arthur is more than eager but Kazuya tells them that he is meeting Satellizer for their "First Time". Kaho explains the significance while Arthur talks about how he ended up drunk and passed during his "First Time". As Kazuya rides to train to get to the city, Satellizer is in her room trying to find the right clothes for her "First Time". Like any other girl, she has trouble choosing which dress to use. Kazuya enjoys his sightseeing trip but encounters three thugs as he is watching the souvenir stands. One of the thugs offers to show Kazuya cheaper souvenir shops in exchange for money but Kazuya isn't fool and tries to leave. However, this angers the thugs and they punch Kazuya to the ground. Luckily, Rana arrives before they can do more damage. She introduces herself to them. She shows them that she is a very skilled fighter and drives the thugs off. Rana Linchen Rana officially introduces herself to Kazuya. After Kazuya thanks her for helping him, she says that there is no need to thank her and that helping the weak is the mission of the holder of "The Tears of Kunlun". When asked by Kazuya who is Kunlun, Rana goes on to say that Kunlun is a Goddess who protects the people. But that only leaves Kazuya even more confused about Kunlun. Rana goes to leave. As she is crossing the street, a speeding bus heads her way and Rana stops it with her bear hand, shocking both the bus driver and Kazuya. Kazuya explains that in the city, a Red Light means no crossing. When asked if she knew an ancient Martial Art, Rana only goes to proudly say that she is protected by the Tears of Kunlun. Her stomach is then heard grumbling and Kazuya treats her to pasta, a food which Rana has clearly never seen or eaten before, forcing Kazuya to teach her how to properly eat it. Kazuya introduces himself. When Kazuya asks why she intends to go to West Genetics, Rana answers that her body houses the "Tears of Kunlun" and she has to responsibility of defeating evil creatures. She will also meet a fated individual and with that person, her Tears of Kunlun will demonstrate its true power. Rana explains that there aren't that many young men in her home village so the monks sent her to West Genetics so that she can find someone who can resonate with the Tears of Kunlun. Arthur and Kaho arrive soon after that. Off-panel, Rana introduces herself and tell the two of her mission. Kaho and Arthur introduces themselves and can help but ask Kazuya what Rana meant by Tears of Kunlun. The thugs from before return with one more member. The thugs take the four to a more isolated location. Although the thugs make it clear that they only want Kazuya and Rana, Kaho won't let them harm her friends. She reveals that she is a Pandora by materializing her Volt Weapon. Two of the thugs bring out their guns. One tries to shoot Kaho but she easily blocks the bullet with her Volt Weapon. Kaho attacks the guy who tried to shoot her but another holds Arthur hostage. Under the threat of Arthur's life, Kaho is forced to de-materialize her Volt Weapon. The thugs force Kaho and Rana to strip. One of the thugs, slightly harasses Kaho before shooting both her thighs. The thug turns his attention to Rana and points the gun at her. But Kazuya steps in the way, clearly angry and orders them to stop. Stigma Body Kazuya deems what the thugs did to Kaho as unforgivable and on the spur of the moment, unleashes an Omnidirectional Freezing Field. Rana feels the Tears of Kunlun resonating to Kazuya's Freezing. Kazuya punches the thug holding Arthur off him. Kazuya collapses from using such a powerful Freezing and Arthur catches him. Rana beats up the other thug holding a gun and the remaining two flee. Rana and Arthur then bring Kaho and Kazuya back to West Genetics for medical treatment. At the hospital of the school, Rana recalls the words of the elder and concludes that she has found her soulmate in Kazuya. Satellizer, on the other hand, has been left waiting for hours for Kazuya to arrive. She even made appetizers and prepared wine. Someone knocks on her door. She opens it thinking it is Kazuya but she finds Arthur. Arthur informs Satellizer of what happened and Kazuya is in the hospital. Satellizer rushes to him but instead encounters Rana. Rana thinks that Satellizer is just another of Kazuya's friends. When asked by the Untouchable Queen who she is, Rana introduces herself along with being Kazuya's soulmate. Angry, Satellizer asks if she is a student. Rana answers that she will be tomorrow. Arthur comes into the scene and drags Rana with her to Kaho's room. Satellizer did not even get to introduce herself. Elize and another doctor exit Kazuya's room. Elize allows Satellizer entrance. Seeing Kazuya safe, Satellizer feels relieved and remarks Kazuya as her first ally in the school. In Kaho's recovery room, Rana reveals to them that she will enroll in West Genetics. Kaho asks the Tibetan girl on what the "Tears of Kunlun" are, considering she kept on mentioning them. Rana removes her robe and reveals the "Tears of Kunlun" to be Stigmata. Adding to the revelation, Rana has six of them. When Rana makes it clear she does not even know what a Pandora is, Kaho explains to her everything and that her 'Soulmate' is actually her Limiter. Rana tells them Kazuya is her intended Soulmate but Kaho and Arthur inform her that the girl she met outside of Kazuya's room is Kazuya's partner: Satellizer L. Bridget. Yumi enters Elize's office. Elize shows Kazuya's Analysis Data which reveals why he can use Freezing without an Ereinbar Set. Elize explains that males cannot use Freezing by themselves because they cannot independently use the power of the Stigmata and thus need to Ereinbar Set in order to use Freezing. After explaining the mechanics of Freezing and the fact that most Pandoras can only house four Stigmata in their bodies, Elize reveals that Kazuya has a Stigma Body (with 30% of his body composed of Nova Tissue) which allowed him to use Freezing independently, similar to Kazuha whose Stigma Body allowed her to house 20 Stigmata implanted in her body. After speculating if whether the government knew of Kazuya's Stigma Body like they did with Kazuha's, Elize informs Yumi that Satellizer has become Kazuya's Pandora. Kazuya has a dream of his sister and wakes up crying. He finds Satellizer keeping watch over him since the night before. Satellizer considers that night as their "First Time" and leaves. Kazuya mentally remarks that it was the best night of his life. First Day On Monday, Rana is introduced to the class by their teacher. Being given the chance to pick her own seat, she decides to sit next to Satellizer. Outside in the training grounds, the instructors asks a volunteer to spar with Rana so she can inspect Rana's Volt Texture. Ganessa Roland steps up. The two materialize their Volt Weapons with Rana's being gloves and boots indicating she is a melee type. The spar begins and Rana easily avoids being hit by Ganessa's attacks. Ganessa sends her most powerful attack which targets one's blind spots. Unable to avoid the attack, Rana stays put and endures it. With Rana still standing, Ganessa can't help but wonder if she missed. Rana punches Ganessa's Volt Weapons to get closer to Ganessa. She readies a powerful blow but the instructor stops the match. Their classmates cheer Rana's skills since she was on par with Ganessa, the number one ranked Pandora of the 2nd Years. It leaves an infuriated Ganessa. Causatum This Arc has no direct consequence to the next Arc. More rather, the proceeding Arc is a result of the unfinished business the 3rd Years have against Satellizer from the 3rd Year Punishment Arc with Rana simply being 'collateral' in the 3rd Years' schemes. Story Arc Trivia *Kaho's role in the story after this Arc drops significantly. Differences in the Anime *Kazuya meets Rana differently. In the anime, he meets her in the grounds of West Genetics. *Shintoshi City is not feature. *The four thugs are essentially replaced by Audrey Duval, Aika Takeuchi and Trish McKenzie. *The Stigma Body was not discussed. It has already been explained in the Introductory Arc. See Also Category:Freezing Manga story arcs